Politics
by zuko4ever1477
Summary: In which two teens must brave the cold and unforgiving world of Northern Water Tribe politics. Zutara.
1. Prologue

She took a deep breath and then let the beautiful city take it away. The Northern Water Tribe was amazing- magical, almost, in the near-full moon. Katara loved the hustle and bustle there that had never been present in their sister tribe, her home at the South Pole. She wondered absently why this was the first time she'd visited since the war.

Aang wasn't with her now, but then he almost never was. Always going off to meetings with important people, and somehow concluding that she wouldn't show any interest. Maybe it was because she was a girl. He seemed to be getting more like Sokka every day, in that respect at least.

She let her finger trail idly from the boat, making a stream of ripples as she passed. Here, Katara had influence. Not just the boy who tried to save the world, but the Waterbender who made it work. For some reason beyond her, she seemed to have lost some respect when she became his girlfriend. Like she was just the Avatar's prize for everything he'd done for the world. She frowned. This wasn't something she wanted to think about tonight. Here, she still had that respect. Here, she felt home.

"Katara! Is that you? Oh, Katara dear, it's so wonderful to see you!"

"Master Yugoda!" Katara stood up in the gondola, using just a little waterbending to steady it, and bowed from the water, memories of the kind old healer flowing back to her as easily as if they'd happened yesterday.

"Oh, you really should come to see Chief Arnook as well! We've all missed you so much, dear! And look how you've grown!" Katara was stepping out of the boat now, just in time to be intercepted by a surprisingly fierce hug from the old woman.

"Well, I'm seventeen now. It's about time I was taller than someone other than Aang." She laughed, then a small frown darkened her face. She wasn't taller than Aang anymore. He'd grown up, grown different from the goofy kid she'd fallen in love with, and they'd... grown apart. But he didn't know that. He could never know that. Katara would stay with him, and she would love him again. One of these days...

"Katara? Katara, dear, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Yugoda. Just... got a lot on my mind."

"Don't we all! But you, especially, I assume. It's been two years, Katara, and I know it's hard for a couple of teenagers to patch up a world so broken, but these things take time. You'll all figure it out eventually. Maybe fall in love along the way..." Yugoda added with a sly look in no particular direction.

Katara felt cold spreading in her body. "I... well, actually, I'm already with Aang..."

"You're _with _Aang? I don't see the Avatar nearby..."

"You know, I meant like, in a... relationship..."

"Relationships are one thing. Love is different. The Northern Water Tribe, despite our marriage customs- or perhaps because of them- knows this better than any other."

Could people see through her so easily? She forced down the cold, but it was replaced by an angry heat. "Well then, Master, if Aang isn't suitable for your taste, then who might you suggest?" It was sharp, biting with sarcasm, and she felt bad. But even through her inexplicable anger, she did want to know the answer.

"How about that Fire Nation boy? He's handsome, kind, experienced, intell-"

"You mean the one who attacked me last time we were here? And then kidnapped Aang? Oh yeah, he's perfect!"

"Yes, he is. He saved your life, the way I heard it. He's gotten better, Katara, you just don't want to see that side of him right now. Not while you're trying so hard to see that sort of side to Aang."

"Would you _stop_ trying to interfere with my love life and_ leave me alone_?!" Katara felt her voice rising, but she didn't care. This was going too far. What made Yugoda think she could just look sideways at people and spew nonsense about who they should be loving! _But she isn't looking sideways... _Katara couldn't help thinking. _She's looking in..._

"I'm sorry, Katara. Just an old woman making assumptions. I do it often enough..." Yugoda spoke quietly, and the humble apology stung hard.

"I'm sure you're right a lot of the time, Master, I just... that's not right for me. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Oh, it's fine, Katara dear, we've all got a lot on our minds... or have I said that already? Yes, well, I am normally quite accurate. Take your brother and Princess Yue, may she rest in peace..." Yugoda put a hand to her heart solemnly, and as she did the same Katara couldn't help wondering if any of her predictions had had happy endings.

**and that's chapter one! sorry, it's a bit dull, didn't really advance the story, but next chapter's going to hit the plot, and should be pretty funny. this is probably going to be a lot longer than my usual stuff, so i'm just kind of experimenting at this point, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Sir, a letter for you." A messenger stood in the doorway, bowing deeply before his leader. The 'leader', nothing more than a teenager, took it and bowed back.

"Who's it from?"

"Seems to be a message from the Northern Water Tribe, sir, but there's no name on the outside, and I thought it unfitting to open it without your-"

"Yes, yes, thank you, dismissed." He waved the servant away. He hated feeling like royalty. After so long traveling with the Avatar, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like him.

Zuko stifled a sigh as he opened the scroll. He'd been doing that a lot lately, he noted dismally. He had hoped that maybe a friend had thought to right him, but he wasn't on good terms with anyone in the _Northern_ Water Tribe. He'd seen Aang plenty of times at meetings, and Sokka had dropped in once or twice. Even Toph had seen him at one point in the past two years. But never a word from her... He wondered absently if it was Aang's doing.

He looked down again at the scroll on his desk. May as well get it over with. No doubt if he didn't, the diplomatic meeting this was surely an invitation to would come back to bite him. He braced for the worst and read the note.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I'm allowed one letter to one person, so I figure it has to be you. It just makes sense. I've somehow gotten myself into trouble with those stupid Northern policies and they're trying me for something in two days. Trying me! Can you believe it? I haven't done anything wrong! I'm sorry I haven't written you sooner, but things have been very busy and Aang never lets me go on any of his trips to other nations. Dumb, if you ask me, but it's not my fault I haven't come to visit. They said the issue had something to do with you, so I figured you're the one who might know what's going on. Please help._

_Come soon,_

_Katara_

Zuko groaned and finally let the stubborn sigh out. Dear Agni, what was going on? What could Katara possibly be in trouble for? And what did it have to do with _him_? Thinking back, the only time he'd been to the Northern Water Tribe was for... oh. Well, when he'd been chasing the Avatar. No, Aang. He refused to think of him as anything but Aang. The Avatar had been his goal- not the Airbender who'd become his friend.

Maybe it was some kind of charge for messing up the Spirit Oasis. He'd done battle with Katara there. Maybe he'd scorched some sacred plant. No, that was stupid. He had no idea what was wrong. But he knew that Katara was finally talking to him, finally needed his help again, and he wasn't going to let her down.

--

"All rise for the honorable Chief Arnook, who will stand as judge today." The assembled Waterbenders and a mottled mix of witnesses got to their feet, while Zuko and Katara stood sullenly at the accused stand.

"How exactly did you drag me into this mess again?" he hissed in her direction.

"They told me I was being tried, I sent you a letter, and you showed up."

"That was rhetorical."

"Then what was the point? You just wanted to hear yourself talk?"

"What's that supposed to mea-"

"The accused, Katara of the Water Tribe and Zuko of the Fire Nation, are faced with the following charge," the speaker projected his voice again, then paused for dramatic effect.

"Well, at least now we'll know what we did wrong." Katara whispered.

"Oh goodie. So when they throw us in jail, we'll know exactly how to reform!" Zuko exclaimed, sarcasm biting.

"They..." the speaker paused again. _Just get on with it! _Zuko urged. "Are not married."

"_WHAT_?!" For once, Zuko and Katara agreed on something.

"Would the accused like to say a few words?"

"What the heck is going on here?!" Zuko fumed.

"Thank you. We will now call a few witnesses to the stand. Will the Pirate Captain Jian please rise."

"Actually, I prefer to think of myself as a high-risk trader."

Zuko winced at the sight of the double-crossing old pirate, but the speaker ignored him. "Do you testify that Zuko of the Fire Nation did have a Water Tribe betrothal necklace in his possession during your interaction with him?"

"Can I ask the accused a question, please?"

"One."

"Will this make your life miserable?" Jian glanced sideways at Zuko.

"Yes!" he blurted without thinking, then instantly regretted it.

"He sure did. A nice blue one." Jian nodded confidently.

"Thank you. Next, will Jun of the Earth Kingdom please rise."

Katara's turn to wince. Jun had called her Zuko's girlfriend on multiple occasions, and seemed to like them better that way. She saw where this was going.

"Yeah, yeah, coming."

"Do you testify that Zuko of the Fire Nation was no longer in possession of the Water Tribe betrothal necklace at the end of your business with him?"

"Uh huh. Prince Pouty over there got it snatched right from him by the Avatar himself."

"Can the accused make a counter argument?" Katara pleaded, finally having something to argue with.

"One."

"That proves it! Zuko didn't give me the necklace, he had it stolen from him to give back to me!" Zuko shot the Waterbender a grateful look.

"We were getting to that part. Will Sokka of the Water Tribe please rise?"

SOKKA?! But he was her brother, he was his friend! How could he do this to them?!

"Traitor," Zuko hissed under his breath as Sokka took the stand.

"Sokka of the Water Tribe, is the accused's statement true?"

"Actually, if you want to be technical, Aang's exact words when he gave it to her were, 'Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you'. So Aang could be considered a messenger of sorts."

"Sokka, what the heck are you doing?!" Katara was practically purple with fury. Sokka sat down again calmly.

"Sorry Katara, but Aang is way too young for you. Besides, Zuko is more manly." At a sharp poke from Suki, he quickly added, "Which is good if you're... you know, well, a man. It's totally fine for girls to not be manly, in fact it's actually nice when they're a little girly- ow- but not very much, it's really nice when they're tough and can kick your butt every once in a while, and-"

"That is enough. Thank you, Sokka."

"Oh, yeah, sure, any time." Katara was fuming. Zuko just sat with an air of sullen, resigned silence. He'd been through worse.

"Does the accused have any witness to call to the stand?"

"Um, no, but-"

"Very well, we will carry on to the closing statements."

"Wait!"

"Yes, Katara?"

"Technically speaking, if you are correct, then we're only engaged. Right? So... can't we just break off the engagement?"

"Katara, you received the betrothal necklace before your sixteenth birthday, when you would reach marrying age. Now, having passed that point and having technically been engaged since you were fourteen years of age, you should be married. So you will be."

"This law system is twisted, sick, controlling-"

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to get us in more trouble?" he hissed in her ear. "They can probably do much worse with their stupid traditions. And besides, we can just get a divorce or something."

"My apologies, Fire Lord, but divorce is considered impure in the Northern Water Tribe, and water is nothing if not pure. It would be an insult to our culture."

"Isn't Katara from the Southern Water Tribe? Doesn't that mean she's not bound to your... rules?" Zuko had to restrain himself from calling them something worse.

"It would be deeply offensive to the entire Water Tribe if you did not honor our customs, Fire Lord. It may strain relations between our nations."

"Was that a _threat_?" he spoke, not angry, just disbelieving.

"This court is adjourned. I now pronounce you man and wife. Fire Lord Zuko, you may kiss the bride."

Katara gazed up at him helplessly. This was _not_ how she'd pictured her wedding day.

Zuko looked down at her, clearly embarrassed and apologetic.

Blue eyes locked on amber. Katara was shocked by that gaze. His eyes were filled with so much emotion, so much deeper and more powerful than any look she'd ever gotten from Aang. His whole past was buried in that glance. _Wow... His eyes are so... _

He was hesitantly reaching out now. His touch was burning her, searing and blazing in her veins like liquid flame. She loved it. She wanted more. He was leaning in closer now...

"Uh... Katara? Maybe it's different in the Water Tribe, but I thought _I _was supposed to kiss _you_."

She shook herself. Had she really just kissed him? It had taken her more than a year of traveling with him to learn to love Aang, and she had hated Zuko until a few weeks before their adventures had ended. She had been with Aang for two years now, and one touch from Zuko was all it took? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She resolved to hate this marriage for all time. Then she sighed. She remembered now why she hadn't come back to the Northern Water Tribe.

Politics.

**ah, political junk, the world despises you. i think this is an original idea, although i'm shocked that i haven't seen anyone use it before. i mean, avatar was just asking for it with yugoda's comment in siege of the north... anyway, R&R please, next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

_We congratulate you on your marriage and hope you will lead a long and happy lifetime together. In honor of your union, we have given you a beautiful home here at the pole second only to the palace of the Chief himself. _

_Congratulations!_

It was easy enough to read between the lines: _Stay here, don't try anything funny and we'll get along just fine._

Katara fell moodily to the bed and stayed there for a while, staring angrily at the white ceiling. "This is all your fault, you know."

"How could you _possibly_ find a way to blame _me_ for this?"

"_You_ took the necklace, idiot." Katara snapped back.

"But I was just using it to... you know, track the Avatar! Aang! And that was years ago!" he protested, flame dancing between his fingers as his frustration started to surface.

"Why couldn't you take something that actually belonged to Aang? Like his staff? Or his..." Katara paused. Aang didn't really have many possessions all his own.

"How was I supposed to know it was a betrothal necklace? You were fourteen! That's not something you normally expect from a-"

"Well you obviously knew it was _something_ or you wouldn't have _stolen_ it! It wasn't like we had the money for fashion accessories!"

"I _told_ you, I didn't _steal_ it! I found it!"

"Of course, Zuko, I forgive you now, that makes it all better!" The sarcasm stung and Zuko's fire looked almost white now, the heat reaching the farthest corners of the room.

"Why don't you blame Aang?! He's the one who said I wanted to give it to you! I mean, where did that come from?" He paused, thinking, and the flames receded slightly. "Hey. Couldn't you have refuted Sokka's point with something you said after? To prove it was sarcasm or something? What... what _did_ you say?"

Katara turned pink. "No, it wouldn't have helped our situation. Trust me."

"Just tell me." Zuko pressed, oblivious to the rising blush on her face. "We could be able to turn it to our advantage. Did you keep up the sarcasm and reject it or something? Say anything at all that could have suggested you didn't want it?"

"I... told Aang to give you... a big kiss for me..." Katara was blushing furiously now. "As an, um, continuation of the sarcasm of course. Not meaning anything or..." she trailed off. She'd looked into those eyes again. This time they seemed faintly amused, but they were no less deep and beautiful. That dark, shining amber...

Zuko leaned in, touching her lips softly with his. His warmth flowed through Katara as naturally as the blood in her veins. Fire wasn't just an extension of Zuko- fire _was_ Zuko.

Katara allowed herself to drift, to be lost in that blanket of warmth, to drift closer to that sun all her own. She allowed herself to forget the home, forget the South Pole, forget Sokka and Toph and Suki and Aang... Aang! Her mind snapped back into focus. She steeled herself and pulled away. "What was _that_ supposed to be? Is that how you're planning to win this argument?"

He was smiling now, apologetically, but still with a strange air of satisfaction. "Sorry, Katara. I just... always wondered how it felt... to kiss you, I mean." _Did I really just do that?! _He cursed himself inwardly. _And did I really just admit to her that I've wanted to do it before now?!_

"Didn't we _just_ do that at our nightmare of a wedding, oh mighty Fire Lord?" Sarcasm dripped from the words, but Zuko responded as if the question hadn't been rhetorical.

"That was _you_ kissing _me_. There's a difference, you know. And you could have stopped sooner if you really despise me so much..."

"Well..." she floundered for a moment, not wanting to admit that she didn't despise him- or more specifically, that she felt just the opposite. "Well... now you know. So... have a nice life. I'm leaving."

"Me too."

"Can you leave in the opposite direction?" she snapped back. Those beautiful amber eyes flickered with hurt for a moment, then hardened.

"With pleasure."

Just as they were about to exit opposite doors, two warriors stepped out into the moonlight, spears crossed. "Our apologies. Night has fallen. It is a dangerous time to travel. You will have to wait."

There was a tense silence as the master benders stared the guards down. The spears didn't shift.

"You can't just hold us hostage in some stupid ice hole! Do you have any idea who we are?!" Zuko finally exploded, fire flaring up around him despite the lack of daylight's glow.

"Zuko," Katara placed a hand on his shoulder and he breathed out, letting the flames drop. She turned to the two men, clearly positioned to guard them from any escape. "We're taking a walk."

The men looked skeptical, but when she leaned close to the still-furious Zuko and pressed her head against his chest in an obvious display of affection, they relented.

"What was that?!" Zuko hissed at her when they'd escaped earshot.

"They'll be suspicious unless we pretend to like each other." Katara whispered back, internally emphasizing the word 'pretend' and trying to tell herself that was exactly what she'd done.

"I hate this place. How can they possibly hold two important officials _hostage_ and get away with it?" Zuko fumed.

"They're just as controlling now as Ba Sing Se used to be." Katara mused.

"How'd you fix that place up, then? Maybe it'll give us some ideas." Zuko replied, a glimmer of hope flickering across his features.

"Well... we didn't. Aang's working on it right now. The Earth Kingdom fell last time we were there, remember?"

Zuko winced. That had been his fault. If only he had joined the right side sooner...

Katara grabbed his arm as he instinctively walked faster. Sometimes Zuko seemed to think he could outrun his past. "Zuko, that's not what I meant. I'd just forgotten..."

"You forgot?" he asked her softly, and Katara knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I thought we promised not to bring up what happened down there again." she spoke sternly.

"I didn't," he whispered in reply. They leaned closer, but Zuko broke the spell by turning away.

"This is the place where I fought Zhao." he remarked after a while, seemingly at random. Katara opened her mouth, but he continued. "The Ocean Spirit took him. I held out my hand, I tried to help him. But he was too proud. I learned from his mistake. I know now that I can't let what I used to call honor get in the way of what's right. I just didn't learn fast enough." He hung his head.

Katara put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up, a question in his eyes. "You figured it out soon enough. You taught Aang what he needed to know, you fought and you won. You won your throne and you won the world back. You gave the world a second chance. You gave yourself one too." she ended in a whisper. She remembered, crystal clear, his battle for the throne.

She remembered seeing Zuko surge forward to meet that deadly strike. She remembered watching him fall, as if in slow motion, eyes closed. She remembered the crackle of energy coming from his fallen form, and the fear that she would never see the light in those amber eyes again.

She didn't say a word. That blue glance said it all.

Zuko's hand flew instinctively to his chest. "Thank you, Katara." he said simply.

It was all he needed to.


	4. Chapter 3

They'd been on the bridge for almost an hour now, talking in soft tones, laughing occasionally, and eventually lapsing into a peaceful kind of silence to watch the moon. It was only a few days from full now, and beautiful.

"I'm tired," Zuko whispered, sounding so like he had when he first left the Northern Water Tribe. The difference was that now he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he _couldn't_ leave.

He shifted slightly as he said it, and for the first time Katara noticed that she'd been leaning against him. She shot upright and glanced around, as if she was afraid someone had seen her.

"Me too," she lied. "Let's go home." Even though she would have liked to practice her bending so close to the full moon, and was feeling exhilarated now that night had fallen, it had been a long day. Twenty four hours ago, she had been the Avatar's girlfriend, alone and free in the cold night of the Northern Water Tribe. Now, she was the Fire Lord's wife, trapped in a house of ice for La knows how long...

She cut off that train of thought and followed Zuko off the bridge.

--

Yugoda stepped out from behind the ornate pillar and smiled. Yue and Sokka had bonded on that bridge, and now her next "pet pairing", as she considered them, had done the same. She could only hope this relationship would end without such a terrible loss.

The old healer's thoughts flew to Pakku and she smiled sadly. She hoped the Avatar didn't come to the North too soon. There was such a terrible pain to unrequited love...

--

"Zuko, we have a problem."

"What?"

"There's only one bed."

--

Far away, trapped in the political snares of Ba Sing Se, Avatar Aang decided that he needed a break. He would visit Katara at the Northern Water Tribe.

He had the letter in his messenger hawk's pouch when he hesitated. He knew Katara would want some time alone up there. She'd been through so much...

It was decided. Aang would wait. A few days more, and then he would come. And the best part was... it would be a surprise.

--

Zuko winced internally at this latest stab by the nosy Northern Waterbenders. "Fine. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No! Zuko, I'm not going to make you-"

"Would you prefer the alternative?" he asked dryly. He read her gaze like a book. "Katara, I know you don't like it when people make sacrifices for you. But this is hardly a sacrifice. I'm not babying you- I don't _want_ to sleep in that bed. Believe me."

"Fine. Just... take a blanket or something."

"I can make my own heat, thanks."

"Blankets aren't a sign of weakness, you idiot! Can you just swallow your pride for once?!"

"I don't need to." There was no way to counter his smug expression.

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"It looks like you've gotten yourself a temper since last time I saw you, Katara." Zuko was completely calm, which enraged her further.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"You blow up over every little thing." The insult flowed surprisingly easily, considering the last time he'd heard someone say that.

The response was strikingly similar as well, albeit with considerably less fire. "I'm just... confused, okay?"

"Okay," he replied agreeably.

Katara sighed and rolled over in the bed so she was facing the wall and not those eyes. "Sorry."

Zuko adjusted his position on the floor. "Me too."

"So... truce?"

She turned just in time to catch a crooked grin. "For now."

_For now... _Katara sighed, but this time it was a contented one. That was good enough for her.

--

"Zuko?"

A groan.

"Zuko? Are you awake?"

A mumble.

"What? Zuko, are you awake?"

"No."

Katara almost went back to sleep, but recognized the sarcasm in time.

"Yeah you are." she informed him.

"You're an ace detective."

"What happened to our temporary cease-fire?"

"I don't do night-time. Please go back to bed."

"But Zuko-"

"WHAT?"

"I'm cold."

"So?" He dragged himself into a sitting position.

"So... make me a fire."

"Honestly, Katara, you sound like..." he trailed off and looked down.

"Who?" The Waterbender was obviously offended. "Who do I sound like, oh mighty Fire Lord?"

"...Mai."

Throughout the tragedies of the last twenty-four hours, it had never occurred to Katara that Zuko was missing someone too.

"Zuko, I'm really sorry..."

"No, it's not like this changed anything. She broke up with me before I left."

"Oh... Do you... want to talk about it?" She felt stupid immediately, but it seemed like that was the only thing she could say.

"No."

"Zuko, if there's anything I can-"

"Just forget I said anything ...I'm tired."

"Okay... good night, Zuko. Umm... sweet dreams..?"

"Sweet dreams, Katara." His voice was amused now.

--

Mai was fuming. She'd broken up with Zuko before, but they'd always gotten back together in the end. She thought that by making him feel guilty, she'd force him to stay behind. Stay with _her_.

He'd left her- _again_- to go chasing after the Avatar- _again_.

But this time it wasn't even the Avatar himself. It was _the girl._

Obviously, Zuko was more selfish than she'd anticipated. Or this Water Tribe girl was absolutely gorgeous.

He'd come crawling back, though. He always did. _And this time... _Mai took her favorite knife from her robes, the one that could become a sai when she wanted it to. The one she used only for the finishing strike. _I'll be ready._

--

She was asleep almost immediately, the blankets still churned into a lump at the edge of the bed from when she'd gotten up to shake him awake.

He rose slowly, quietly slipping over to the bedside and fixing them for her. She grabbed sleepily at the newly adjusted quilts and found his hand.

Warmth..._ the thought rang somewhere in Katara's dream world, and she willed herself to seek it out._

The grip on his hand tightened, then his entire arm was pressed against the sleeping Waterbender's form.

Zuko stifled a sigh. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 4

_It's so cold... _Katara awoke to find Zuko gone, and felt the absence keenly. Despite her resolve to hate their life together, she missed his warmth- and, although she didn't admit it to herself, his company. "...Zuko? You here?"

As she wandered the icy house, she felt panic welling up inside and did her best to ignore it.

Her best wasn't good enough.

What if Zuko had left in the night? Left without her? What if he didn't share her new... perspective? What if he never would? And what if-

A blast of heat and light sent her reeling back out of the courtyard. She slipped into the defensive stance she hadn't used for two years and for a terrible moment thought of Azula.

Then she realized the fire wasn't blue.

"Careful," Zuko chuckled. "You might get burned."

"Zuko!" Katara ran forward, ready to hug him, then realized that he hadn't seen how worried she was. She was determined to keep it that way.

"So... You're up early..." she tried to feign nonchalance and failed miserably.

"I'm always up early, Katara." He looked puzzled. Concerned. Spirits! Was she really so easy to see through?

"Right, right, you rise with the sun. Forgot."

She winced internally as she remembered too late the last time he'd used those words. Back when he was... not good. Zuko was never bad. Zuko could be frustrating sometimes, but after her time with him, Katara couldn't think of him that way anymore.

It annoyed her to no end.

"Katara? Katara, I said forget about it. Are you okay? Katara!" Zuko's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Oh, yeah, fine. I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

Really, he could be so nosy sometimes! "Umm... just... wondering what you were doing just then." _Wow, Katara. Is that really the best you can come up with? _"I thought you'd given up on attacking us." She smiled at her feeble joke, hoping it was a fair excuse.

"It wasn't intentional. Sorry about that. Just... bending. I haven't done it in so long... Being Fire Lord sort of takes up most of my time." He smiled lopsidedly and his expression reduced Katara to giggling girlishly. She smothered it quickly.

"Mind if I join you?" she managed after far too much time.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind a sparring partner." he replied evenly, despite the amused glimmer in his eyes.

Katara shifted from her defensive stance to an offensive one, and the battle began.

--

Aang packed his staff and a change of clothes. Before they arrived, he would swap his formal monk's attire for something more comfortable. He also packed a blue Water Tribe parka; he didn't want to attract attention on this visit, just relax with Katara somewhere she could be in her element- and more importantly, find her before she heard about his arrival. It was a surprise, after all.

One yip yip later, he and Appa were airborne. "Just like old times, buddy." he told his Sky Bison, patting him affectionately.

How wrong he was.

--

Fire and water danced across the courtyard, two titans, both necessary for survival and both destructive to no end, all the more deadly when they clashed.

The water flowed smoothly back and forth, push and pull. Water didn't advance as quickly, but it healed as well as destroyed, making up for its lack of speed with an unrivaled sense of balance.

The fire advanced ruthlessly, making unstoppable progress, but never looking back to the destruction in its wake. Fire never stopped to rest and made no exceptions, unforgiving to anyone who happened across its path.

The water was made more beautiful, lent an unearthly glow by the fire it dueled.

The fire was made more powerful, the steam of fallen water mingling with the smoke of raging flame.

They danced together in a blinding display of push and pull, life and death, good and evil, yin and yang.

Finally Zuko and Katara stopped, exhausted but deeply in love.

--

"Come on, buddy, just a little farther." The huge creature finished the last of his meal and relented, pushing off heavily from the precarious ice floe. He'd had two years of almost no flying, and was getting a little lazy- not to mention a little overweight. But he adored his human, and would help on any mission that was required of him.

Aang knew Appa was getting tired but urged him on, eager to reach the Pole before the full moon set. He knew Katara would be up. This was her favorite time of the month. And he wanted to be with her for her favorite moment.

"I'm coming for you, Katara." he whispered into the breeze Appa had whipped up as he picked up speed.

He didn't know that someone else had come first.

--

Zuko rolled over in an attempt to make the icy floor more comfortable when he noticed she was gone. He didn't panic the way she had.

Like the warrior he was, he listened.

There it was. A light, soothing swish. A gentle sound, like the tide rolling in but without the thunder. Not many waves roiling out in the limitless expanses of the sea, but one.

The sound of a Waterbender.

"May I join you?"

Katara whirled around, startled to see Zuko in the doorway.

Then she smiled.

"You here for a rematch?"

Zuko's cocky grin let her know he didn't mind she was stealing his line. "Trust me Katara, it won't be much of a match."

It was funny, she reflected as she let the full moon guide her movements. She had never seen Zuko like this before. It was something hard to describe. For some reason, her thoughts flew to the first time she'd visited this place: to the moment she'd seen the Spirit Oasis. The way Aang had described it. Tranquil. Yes, that was the perfect word. Zuko was tranquil.

"You know," Zuko called to her over the roar of flames and rush of water. "It's so weird. I feel like a kid again!"

"You still are a kid!" she laughed back.

_He must be so peaceful because the world is out of the picture now. _She thought as she mulled over the new Zuko. _It's just him... and me. _Katara felt herself blushing now, and was glad Zuko hadn't heard the realization.

Zuko was much stronger than the last time they'd dueled here. He was confident now, and didn't put all of his force into any one strike. He didn't need to. Even when he'd offered to teach Aang Firebending, he wasn't a total master of his element. But Katara had only realized that in reflection, seeing how much better he'd become.

"Hey, I thought you said you hadn't done any bending in a while!" she protested after one particularly powerful blast.

"What's the matter, can't handle the heat?"

"You've been training so you could beat me, haven't you? You really didn't like losing to a girl, huh?"

"Maybe a little." he admitted. "But hey, you snooze you loose, Katara. Not my fault you've been lazy." He found time in between strikes to shrug casually, making her laugh again.

"Hey! Speaking of snoozing, isn't this supposed to be _my_ time of day? Why aren't you off to bed?"

He halted his attack, more serious now. "I... wanted to be with you, I guess."

--

Aang was above the North Pole now. He'd let Appa rest on an ice floe nearby and used his glider instead- he was a little harder to recognize that way. He scanned the city from the air, looking for the silver glint of water in the moonlight. There was a lot of that around here, he noted with some amusement. He was in a great mood right now.

A flash of light drew his attention to a huge courtyard. Absently he wondered whose house that was- he'd never seen one so big, with the exception of the Chief's own palace. The flash was gone now, but the glint of water remained. He swooped down low to make sure. Was there someone in the shadows? The Avatar paused. No, he was just imagining. But the Waterbender was real. Katara!

--

She returned the water to her bending pouch. She couldn't help hoping his tone of voice meant what she thought it did.

"Katara..."

She put a finger to his lips. Suddenly it seemed very important to let him know something. "Zuko, I don't hate you."

He wasn't sure how to feel. He hadn't known she hated him in the first place. The last time someone had said that to him... He thought he'd felt the same way about Mai. But now he knew. And he knew that Katara was the one he really loved.

"Umm... I don't hate you too?" he offered.

She laughed, softly this time, stroked his scarred cheek. Then their eyes met, only for a moment, and she pressed her lips to his as they melted into their first heartfelt kiss.

A strong wind swirled around them, and the lovers were engulfed in an unearthly silver light. Katara felt another presence, a sense of unbearable pain and rage.

The Avatar had arrived.

**zuko: oh, the agony!  
me: what?  
zuko: you're going to put me through a world of pain now that aang's showed up, and we've only got two reviews! that's hardly worth it for my part. i reserve the right to quit, you know.  
me: come on, we all know you liked making out with katara. and you know what, zuko?  
zuko: what?  
me: i'm going to make you stop talking now, because these poor readers are probably in enough agony from my attempt at being poetic for your duel, and they don't need to endure the fact that i talk to imaginary benders when i'm lonely.  
zuko: clearly you're in no fit state to talk to any other human beings right now, so i'll just ask them to R&R for you.  
me: thanks for that.**


	6. Chapter 5

**sorry i haven't updated in a few days, it took me a little while to figure out how to do this bit. it's pretty angsty, i warn you. please tell me what you think!**

Every detail was thrown into stark contrast by the silver light, and Aang was aware of it all, even in the Avatar State. He noticed that Katara was being kissed, and that she was kissing back. He had dark hair and pale skin- decidedly not Water Tribe, but there was something familiar about him. She wore white robes that seemed almost to reflect the moonlight, while the monster to her left had a tunic blacker than the night itself. Their expressions were painfully visible to the Avatar- those of two people deeply and passionately in love.

The two were breaking apart now. "Katara..." the boy warned her, putting a hand around her waist. Aang froze. He _knew_ that voice!

Under normal circumstances, Katara would have resented that hand at her side. She _hated_ being protected. But tonight, she felt as though she needed it. One glance at Aang, though, and she knew this wasn't the right time for Zuko to hold her close. She broke away, but he didn't seem to mind. He just turned to stare almost defiantly at the Airbender, who was now returning to his normal state.

"What did you do to her?!" Aang's voice was hoarse and filled with rage. The boy had turned to face him, and he had seen the scar. "_Zuko_..." the warning had a growl that she had never heard before.

Zuko took a moment to acknowledge that a week ago, when this mess had started, he would have told the Airbender to go ahead and take her. He understood that this wasn't the case now. He realized that Aang was no longer his friend.

Those thoughts took a split second. Then he stepped forward and looked down at the other boy, his golden gaze locking on the silver one, and asked coolly, "What's the matter, _Avatar_?"

--

"I'm bored. I miss Zuko." Mai's flat tones echoed through the chamber.

Tai Lee looked up from her handstand and flipped neatly back into standing position. "If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?" she laughed hysterically at her joke, no doubt one she'd picked up from that water witch.

_Why don't you marry him... _The pathetic joke made her pause, knife only half-sharpened. Zuko had never taken that step. He'd kissed her whenever she wanted, and would have gotten her all the fruit tarts in the world, complete with rose petals. But never would he have knelt down and spoken those words for her.

He was in love with someone else. Probably the sea slug. _But..._ Mai thought as she continued to sharpen her favorite weapons, _those things can be attended to..._

--

"You know what's the matter, Zuko! I leave for _a week_ to go to Ba Sing Se and suddenly _you're_ kissing _my_ girl!" Aang exploded.

"Wait, I'm _your_ girl?" Despite the fact that this was clearly between the boys, Katara felt the need to intervene. "I'm no one's girl, Aang! I have my own life, and, and-"

Zuko stepped between them. "Listen! You were never there for Katara: always flying off to some stupid meeting without even asking if she'd want to go along! She deserves someone who respects her- and at the moment, you don't seem like much of a candidate!"

Katara was shocked. She hadn't talked to Zuko about that at all- maybe mentioned it in passing in that letter, but not like that. How did he know what was bothering her?

"And I suppose _you_ would respect her more than I do?" Aang's voice was no longer husky- now it was cool and crisp.

Zuko looked to the girl who was still at his side. He wasn't really sure how she felt about him: 'I don't hate you' was hardly the same as 'I love you'.

"I don't know. But I think Katara has the right to lead her own life, so I hope whoever she chooses will give her what she wants from it."

Again, Katara found herself startled. Zuko was willing to give her up to make her happy. _But will I ever be able to do the same for him?_

"Don't pretend to be so humble! Everyone here knows you're a proud, arrogant Fire Nation leader who _thinks_ he can do anything he wants! _Just like your father_!"

Zuko stepped back as if the blow had been physical. No reaction showed on his face except in that beautiful amber gaze. His eyes flickered with shock, hurt, _pain_.

"Aang! You know that's not true! Stop being such a _monster_!" Katara felt a kind of rage she'd never had before at seeing the one she loved hurt this way.

"_I'm _a monster? At least _I_ don't cheat!" he shot back.

"Zuko didn't cheat you idiot, _I_ did! This should be between you and me!" She longed to explain that she hadn't cheated, that this had all been a terrible mix up, but she knew that this wasn't the time.

"Enough of this!" Aang cut his hand through the air angrily, flames fanning out and causing Katara to take a step back into the safety of Zuko's arms.

It made the Airbender _furious_ to see them like that. What had he done to deserve this? "We're going to sort this out once and for all." He lifted his hand to face level and pointed to Zuko. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

--

Mai fingered her knives, her dull gaze looking them over idly. She was even more bored than before, but whenever she looked at Tai Lee that _stupid_ joke came back to her.

_Why don't you marry him..._

Dumb joke. _Forget about it, Mai. Get a hold of yourself. _A messenger hawk scratched impatiently at the window and, glad of the distraction, she opened it.

She glanced at Tai Lee for a moment to see if she'd noticed the bird.

_Why don't you marry him..._

Ugh! It wasn't even funny!

Mai scanned the letter, irritated and emotionless at once, and her eyes widened in surprise.

_She _already had!

--

"What?!" Zuko and Katara spoke at once. The Firebender nodded in her direction and she went on. "Aang, this is stupid! You can't possibly fight an Agni Kai over-"

"I've lost my honor, Katara- and you. I'll do whatever it takes to get them back." Aang's voice was hard, and she was painfully reminded of the old Zuko.

"I know all about that, believe me. Enough to know that you're making a mistake." Zuko was attempting to calm him now, but it was making things worse.

"Are you too much of a coward to fight me, _Fire Lord_? Don't think you could take your own student in a fight?"

Katara knew that glimmer in Zuko's eyes. He was angry.

And if she didn't do something fast, one of them wouldn't live to see daylight.

**dun dun DUNNNNN... sorry to end it like that, i promise i'll get the next chapter up soon. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**hey everyone, remember way back when? that time i said i'd update soon cuz it was a cliff hanger? well, i lied. but at long last, the final chapter has arrived! **

**however, i feel the need to remind you all of one thing: it's an agni kai, people, it's gonna be violent! just brace yourselves, okay?**

"You're on!" Zuko growled, the barely suppressed rage in his voice almost scaring the Waterbender at his side.

The slow smile spreading across the Avatar's face was far more frightening.

The duel began without ceremony. What it lacked in formality was made up for in ferocity.

Fury blinded the Fire Lord. For Zuko, there was no wait to strike, no stop to think, no halt to defend. There was only attack, and attack was what he did.

"Oh, Zuko, you fight just like your father!" Aang commented lightly as he easily evaded another barrage of flame. Katara was painfully reminded of Azula.

There was fire all around him now, nearly white with blistering heat. Still Zuko urged it to grow stronger- and more uncontrollable.

He snapped out a quick kick, the blaze singeing Aang's tunic as he barely avoided the attack. "Control your element, Zuko," the Avatar continued to taunt him regardless. "If you can't manage that, then it seems the almighty Fire Lord has lost a few steps."

He wasn't even bothering to block Aang's attacks now- just meeting them head on, letting his offense provide defense as well. One fierce chop used to disperse the Avatar's flames left his hand steaming.

Katara was ashamed of herself. She'd gotten him into this mess. If he could only hold up for a few more seconds while she tried to think of something...

She froze. Aang was hurtling toward Zuko now, flame trailing from his fists. Suddenly he jumped, natural acrobatics allowing him to come down from a dangerously high angle, and brought his foot down in a blazing arc on the Firebender's chest.

The pain was shocking. The blow had hit him exactly on the lightning scar, and now he was reliving the lethal strike from his sister as well as the agony of the new one that had awakened it.

The dark red staining his tunic seemed surreal to Katara. This was her invincible Zuko- he couldn't be hurt by _anything_. He was falling now, as if in slow motion, and suddenly she was back in that courtyard, watching the final showdown with Azula. Except this wasn't Azula. This was _Aang_.

_Zuko saw only blackness. He was beginning to come to his senses now, the throbbing in his chest just less than unbearable. Only just._

Sleep now, Fire Lord Zuko... _The voice of the blue dragon came back to him. The blue one had been evil, hadn't it? It had been so like his sister... _

And now, he was going to kill the person she loved most.

_But really, was that such a bad idea? It seemed like such_ good _advice... The pain in his chest was so horrible... He was sure that after he'd had some sleep, he would feel _so _much better..._

_A new voice was coming to him now, as he drifted into the blackness. He wondered idly if it was Uncle, come to pester him about leaving this comfortable haze, or maybe his mother. Somewhere in his mind he was sure that if he slept, he could see her again... _

The silver glow was so fast she almost missed it. But it had been unmistakable. Aang had summoned the power of every Avatar before him. And he was going to put it to use.

This is all your fault, you know. _Whose voice was that? He was sure it was someone important... His memories were starting to slip away now, the voices growing dimmer. Suddenly it was very important to know who this new speaker was. After he found out, he could slip back into this wonderful slumber... _

He raised a hand for the final blow...

_Slowly, painfully, he forced himself to move away from the inviting blackness. Now the sound was louder. _I'm leaving.

_He desperately wanted the voice to stay with him. He loved it, even though it seemed angry. Zuko wondered why it seemed so annoyed by his presence. He clawed his way further out of the dark void, following the sound._

You gave the world a second chance. You gave yourself one too. _Now the voice seemed tender, compassionate. All of these words seemed familiar to him. Someone had told him these things once. But that was part of a different lifetime. A lifetime in which he had had a sister who had blue fire, a lifetime in which he had had a lover who had blue eyes... _

"Zuko! Please, please get up! I need you! You can't be gone, not yet, there's so much I need to say to you... I never told you... Not once... I never said 'I love you'. And now... you'll never know..." Katara broke off, convinced that he was gone and unable to say any more even if he wasn't. Aang's fist was descending now, and fast. If Zuko didn't get out of the way in time...

_He knew now who had said each of those things to him. It was Katara. The mere thought of her name sent a thousand emotions flowing through his body, the darkness falling away and into a blindingly white world. _

Katara knew that no matter what happened, Zuko wouldn't want her to interfere. He was so noble that way, shouldering the blame and taking the punishment without a word. She remembered all too well his last Agni Kai. _"This way, no one else has to get hurt." _If she interfered, Zuko could lose his honor.

If she didn't, he could lose his life.

Her thoughts were in a turmoil, but they passed through her mind in a heartbeat. Now, with Aang seconds from impact, everything had shut down.

When the Fire Lord swept the Avatar, it took her completely by surprise.

Now Aang was on the ground and Zuko, though barely able to do so, was standing over him. "I'm sparing you," he said calmly, but when he started coughing up blood Katara wondered if he had the strength to do otherwise. Bravely, the Fire Lord ignored the gore and stood tall again, regaining his composure. "Don't let me regret it."

He stumbled towards the Waterbender he'd sacrificed so much for, and she held him as close as his injury would allow. "Zuko... I can't believe this..." she murmured softly.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily," he whispered into her hair, and for the first time in what felt like eternity she laughed, and began the healing process.

"You defeated me, Zuko. You were willing to give up your life for her. I know now that you belong together. I'm sorry it took this much for me to realize that." Aang paused, smiling sadly. He seemed like he was back to being the Avatar they knew so well, calm and peaceful again- just regretful. "Take care of her for me, okay?"

"I dunno Aang, she's pretty adventurous. I think she can take care of herself just fine," Zuko smiled ruefully up at the master bender who was saving his life as they spoke.

"I'm not _totally_ self-sufficient, Zuko," Katara reminded him. She smirked deviously. "Besides, I could use a little company on my adventurous adventures."

"Well, I'm always one for a little excitement," the Fire Lord grinned back.

"Then I guess we're in this together. I think our marriage is going to work out a lot better this time around."

Aang, feeling an intruder, decided it was time to go and allow the lovers to enjoy each other's company. He took to the skies, thinking wistfully of the Waterbender he was leaving behind, but happy that she was happy. That would be enough for him.

Yugoda, watching the sky bison's disappearing form until it vanished beyond the horizon, turned her attention back to her latest pet pairing and smiled.

How she loved happy endings.

**review, review, review, i'm BEGGING you!!! ha ha i totally forgot about mai, o well i always hated her anywho... if you think i need to add some mai closure or add one more chapter to show their happiness together, let me know, but otherwise i'm just gonna leave it like this. i don't really like the ending but i wasn't sure how to wrap things up, and it could hardly go on after the agni kai was over. i'm not sure how the fight scene turned out, since it was my first ever, but i liked the story well enough overall. tell me what YOU thought!**

**see you around!**

**z4e**


	8. Chapter 7 and an extended ending

"That's two times you owe me for now," Zuko teased as they packed their things.

"I don't know what you could possibly be talking about," Katara replied, shouldering him playfully.

"I've saved your life twice, and you've forgotten overnight?" He was pretending to be offended, but the grin on his face gave him away.

"It's not like Aang was going to attack _me_ when he was finished with you," she reminded him.

"Still, I think you owe me. I fought a deranged princess _and_ the Avatar for you," he pressed.

"In case you'd forgotten, I was the one who beat Azula. _And_ I patched you up after both encounters," Katara responded smugly, poking his chest for emphasis.

"Fine," he sighed with fake reluctance. "Touché."

"And thanks for that," he added, sweeping her off her feet bridal style and planting a long, dizzying kiss on her lips.

"Oh," Katara replied disconcertedly, still in his arms. "Well, you know, you're... um... welcome..."

It was Zuko's turn to look smug. Then he laughed. He was in a great mood today.

"Would you two lovebirds hurry it up? We've gotta get a move on!" Sokka's voice echoed through the Fire Nation palace's many rooms.

"It's _our_ wedding Sokka, they're not going to start without us!" Katara called back. To Zuko, she added, "I think we have time for one more of those _amazing_ kisses..."

The Fire Lord was pleased that they'd gotten the chance to be married properly. Things were working out much better this time around.

--

Aang examined his new robes. They were in the traditional Air Nomad style- but stark white. It was a Fire Nation custom that white was worn to both funerals and weddings. White was a symbol of hope and new life. And just as death was just the beginning of what came afterwards, marriage honored the start of a new family.

He tied the blue sash around his waist. That was the contribution of the Water Tribe's culture, where blue was the mark of both change and continuity. The color represented the hope that this marriage would bring change in the form of new life and love, as well as the wish that it would last through a lifetime of challenges and adapt to them the way water always would.

This would be a great day for Katara. He would enjoy it too.

--

Zuko had been a little hesitant to ask the Avatar, afraid it would only rub salt in his old friend's wounds. But he had done it, and he was glad of the decision. Aang was the perfect person to be his best man.

Everything was shaping up beautifully, coming together for what would undoubtedly be the most amazing wedding there had ever been, a fusion of two elements that had been bitter rivals for millennia untold.

But then, Zuko mused, every groom probably felt that way on his wedding day.

--

"So, Katara, where are you going for the honeymoon?" Suki questioned as she helped her friend with the beautiful Water Tribe dress.

"We're not quite sure yet. We've already packed, just waiting for the right destination to pop up."

"How about Ember Island? That place was nice..." Suki suggested.

"No, we've been there already. It's got to be somewhere new, somewhere full of adventure."

"Traveling with the Avatar for so long really got to you, didn't it?" the Kyoshi Warrior giggled.

"Well after all that excitement, I'm certainly not going back to living on a block of ice," the Waterbender replied fiercely, and she didn't doubt her sincerity.

As Katara twirled around in front of the mirror, examining the dress from all angles and looking every bit like an innocent young bride, Suki wondered if Zuko knew just what he was getting himself into.

--

Everything was in place now. And there was just one person left that he needed to talk to.

He knocked on the door, quietly, almost as if he hoped the person inside wouldn't hear. As if he hoped to just walk away and tell himself he tried his best.

"Come in," a voice deadpanned from inside. Zuko braced himself and stepped into the room.

He was startled to find his ex-girlfriend lounging on a settee wearing stark white, a blue sash tied around her waist. "Mai?" he asked incredulously.

"I _was_ invited, you realize. Did you think I was going to miss your wedding?" she smirked slightly, but there was a sadness in her eyes that didn't show up in the voice.

"Mai, I just came to apologize. I'm really, _really_ sorry about the way I left things betwe-"

"Zuko, I get that you were never happy with me. I get that she's the one you want to be with. And it's okay." The voice was still flat, but Zuko was shocked by the determination in it.

"It's... okay?" he asked, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. I'm gonna miss you, but I had fun while it lasted." She smiled. It was genuine.

"Mai, I... I know you'll find the right guy for you someday. He'll be much better to you than I ever could have been. Not to say that I wasn't giving it my best shot, but, I mean, some guys are suited better to some girls, and-"

"Oh, shut up, Zuko. You're going to hurt yourself," she smirked.

"Thanks, Mai. For everything."

"Get going already! You're gonna be late for your own wedding," she scolded him.

The knife-thrower waited until Zuko left before she allowed her gaze to wander to the portrait of the two of them. Those were the days. She knew she was supposed to be happy that he was happy- that was the Avatar's attitude, wasn't it?

But that just wasn't enough.

--

"So.... Toph..." Sokka edged toward the blind Earthbender.

"So... Sokka..." she mimicked, and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You.. uh... doin' anything after the wedding?"

"Yeah. Goin' to the reception party."

"Oh. Right. Gotcha. So... when we... get there... do you wanna... do an activity?"

"An activity?" Toph snorted scornfully.

The Waterbender looking on did her best not to appear too amused. Sokka was at it again.

--

"I do," Katara's voice didn't tremble at all. There was no inkling of hesitation. She was positive that her life with him would be perfect.

"Very well. Fire Lord Zuko, you may kiss the bride."

**and we're done! i kinda like how it wrapped up, although i feel like all of my endings are a bit fluffy. mai didn't get a happy ending though. sorry to any fans of mai who read this, i just couldn't really think of anything for her. she's not the most inspiring character out there. oh, and for all you tokka fans, i have an extended ending! read on if you dare...**

"Pssst, Toph," Sokka whispered urgently.

"_What_? I already told you I'll go to your 'activity'," she reminded him.

"I know. But there's something else. When they finish making out, Katara's gonna throw these flowers. It's a... competition for all the girls," he explained. "You gotta try to catch them."

Toph grinned deviously. "I'm good with competitions."

"I know. That's why I told you," Sokka half-lied. She couldn't pick up on _half_ lies, right? Or white lies? Just the big, bad, evil li-

"Thanks, Snoozles. I'll be sure to get 'em."

Sokka struggled to stifle a sigh of relief. The plan was going smoothly.

--

"Okay, good luck everyone!" Katara shouted, then tossed the bouquet into the air. Toph had carefully sensed the vibrations and felt the angle of the projectile based on where the Waterbender's weight had gone. She launched skywards on one of her faithful rocks and snatched the posy in midair.

"Yeah! I got it! Woohoo!" Toph cheered. Then she noticed the silence. Even without seeing them, she could feel the stares. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Uh, Toph? You do know what that bouquet _means_, right?" Katara questioned.

"It... _means_ something?" If this was bad, boy, was Captain Boomerang gonna pay...

"Yeah. It means you're going to be the next one to get married."

"Oh," she said in a small voice, and quickly dropped the offending flowers.

**k, that's it! R&R please! let me know what you thought of the actual chapter and (if you read this bit) the extended ending! **

**see you around!**

**~z4e**


End file.
